This invention relates to an intake system for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved intake system that increases the engine output while at the same time reducing the engine noise.
It is well known that the tuning of the induction system for an engine can be utilized as a way of increasing its power output. The tuning for individual cylinders is done by changing the effective length and cross-sectional areas of the induction passage so as to achieve the best running at the desired running condition. This latter feature is important because any induction system tuning is effective only at a certain engine speed or range of engine speeds. Thus, with conventional induction systems, it has been the practice to tune the induction system for a particularly running condition and select a compromise tuning that will minimize the adverse affect on the engine performance at other ranges. As a result, the maximum efficiency of the engine cannot be enjoyed. In addition, the tuning of the induction system affects the noise generated by the engine and particularly the induction system noise. Thus, the tuning must also be done with the sound characteristics being borne in mind which results in further compromises.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for an internal combustion engine that will increase performance throughout the entire engine speed and load ranges and which will not adversely affect the noise generated by the induction system.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an induction system for an engine that will produce an improved output and good running at all engine speeds.